1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structures aiding handicapped mobility within buildings and more particularly to a positionable handrail for use along stairwells in buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Older people and those who are movement impaired often encounter difficulty climbing and descending stairs. Movement impaired individuals frequently place both hands on one handrail and creep up or down the stairway in a sidewise or crab-like fashion. Unfortunately, this deliberate motion adds to difficulties in moving up and down the stairs in that it is an unnatural way of walking and impairs the individual's ability to see where they are placing their feet.
In addition, should the person lose their balance, they will find themselves pivoting around the point on the rail on which they have placed their hands making it more difficult for the person to break or otherwise catch their fall.
The most common solution to this problem is to provide a long, gently sloped ramp for such people to walk up. However, many buildings, including particularly multi-story homes where many movement impaired individuals live, are not easily modified to accommodate ramps.